Such blocks are known, for instance, the basic Lego.RTM. block, a hollow block of various configurations such as, for example, square, rectangular or other shapes, made of a rigid plastic and provided with a number of cylindrical projections that fit with sufficient tightness into the hollow of another block or the hollows of two or more adjacent blocks, thus permitting the building of structures in three dimensions.
Yet while the above-described blocks are successfully used and enjoyed by children above the age of five, smaller children who still lack the required manual dexterity and a sufficient degree of coordination between eyes and fingers, are often frustrated when trying to play with these blocks, even of the non-standard, somewhat larger type. Other children with motor problems and limited coordinative skills include, of course, the physically handicapped.
It is thus one of the objects of the present invention to provide a building block made of a safe, semi-plastic material and of a truly large size, which is easily handled, is provided with snap-in features which facilitate assembly and prevent inadvertent disintegration, and, even in relatively small numbers, can produce impressively large structures.